Random Ramblings
by Tinian I'att
Summary: A bunch of drabbles showcasing various characters, situations and sundry forms of complete randomness. Expect anything and everything, especially the unexpected.
1. Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans.**

Random Ramblings  
Loss

Herry couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. After all these years, she was gone. Just like that without any warning at all.

On some level, he knew he should have been expecting it. After all, she was old, but he'd never thought something like this would happen. She'd been through so much and he had blithely assumed she would always be there. It all seemed so unreal.

It just wasn't fair! How could this have happened? How could she just be…gone.

As Herry walked away, a single thought crossed his mind.

He sure was going to miss…that truck.


	2. Friendship

Friendship

Jay's head rang from the force of the blow he had just received. He lay on his back and watched helplessly as Cronus raised his scythe and prepared to strike. Then, just as Cronus was about to make his move, a bolt of purple energy struck the scythe and sent it spinning away.

Suddenly, Jay's friends were standing all around him, protecting him. Seeing that once again he had lost, Cronus fled.

"You all right, buddy?" Herry asked as he helped Jay to his feet.

Jay just smiled and thought how lucky he was to have wonderful friends like these.


	3. Embarrassed

Embarrassed

She moved stealthily forward, all her attention focused on the target before her. Slowly she raised her arm, preparing to strike.

**SMACK!**

Athena did a little dance around the kitchen waving her flyswatter victoriously above her head.

"YES!" she cried triumphantly.

Seven throats cleared as one.

Slowly Athena turned to regard the wide-eyed and rather amused stares of the seven teenagers seated around the kitchen table.

"Nice moves, Athena," Neil complimented the goddess.

"I…um…there was a fly," Athena stammered, then, her face a very bright shade of red she made good her escape.

Even goddesses get embarrassed sometimes.


	4. Granny

Granny

Herry knew his granny was different from other grannies.

Other grannies baked cookies and knitted. Herry's granny snowboarded and took him to the Running of the Bulls in Pamplona Spain.

Other grannies would have freaked out upon learning their grandson was a hero tasked with helping to save the world from a crazed god. Heck, other grannies would have freaked out when said crazed god showed up on their doorstep with giants. Herry's granny fought back and ordered him to chop lots of firewood.

Herry's granny is definitely not like other grannies, and Herry wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Mistakes

Mistakes

There were times Hera thought the gods had made a mistake bringing the heroes together to fight Cronus, times such as when a Chimera had bitten Jay and nearly killed him or the recent near disaster with Theresa.

Then there were times when Hera knew the gods had done the right thing.

Times such as when the heroes celebrated a victory against Cronus, or shared a group hug after saving Jay's life or times like right now…

Hera watched Jay and Theresa exchange a brief kiss and smiled. Maybe bringing the young ones together wasn't such a mistake after all.


	6. Opinion

Opinion

In Athena's opinion, the other gods had it easy.

They only had to deal with the young heroes for a few hours every day. She had to deal with them the rest of the time…

"Herry for the last time get your feet off the coffee table!"

"Neil there is no laundry service in this house. If you want your clothes washed do it yourself!"

"Archie! Atlanta! Do you know what time it is? Where on earth were you?"

"All right whose turn is it to help with the dishes?"

"Who ate the pie I made for dessert?"

"Homework! Now!"


	7. Longing

Longing

She stared at the picture with a longing so intense she almost couldn't breathe.

Longing for the faces that smiled back at her, longing for a chance to hold them again, longing for a thousand things her heart knew would never happen.

"I wish you were here," she whispered to them. "I wish I had never let you go."

_Might as well wish for the moon_, she thought.

Tears rolled down Rhea's face as she clutched the painting to her heart. The painting she had made of her six children and her husband. The family she would never see again.


	8. List

List

Hermes looked down at his list.

To Do:

Rescue heroes

Explain to heroes' families where they are (without telling them the truth)

Write down explanations to tell heroes after Cronus is defeated

Hermes checked the first two items off his list. He'd had a very busy last couple of days. First, he'd rescued six of the seven heroes. After that, Hera had told him to go to their families and explain to them why they would not be seeing their son or daughter for a while.

Unfortunately, Hermes realized too late that he had forgotten to write the explanations down.


	9. Olympics

Olympics

Herry had always loved wrestling and he was very good at it. Therefore, it came as no great surprise to his parents when a man showed up on their doorstep and told them he had wonderful news.

"I represent the coach of an Olympic Wrestling Team," he told them. "He saw Herry in competition a couple of months ago and has decided to recruit him. He firmly believes that your son has a chance at winning a gold medal in the next summer games. I've spoken to him and he's thrilled."

What could Herry's parents do? They gave their consent.


	10. Track

Track

Atlanta's mother and stepfather sat on the couch puzzling out what they'd just been told.

A man they'd never met before had shown up and proceeded to inform them that he represented one of the most prestigious private schools in the country. He'd gone on to say that, this school had an amazing athletic department and an excellent track team. They were hoping Atlanta could join that team.

"I've already spoken to her," he added. "She seems very enthusiastic about the idea."

Atlanta's parents gave their permission. They didn't want to stand in the way of such a wonderful opportunity.


	11. Christmas

Christmas

For most Christmas is a time of celebration.

For Cronus Christmas is just another day.

He had never given or received a gift. No Christmas carolers stopped by for hot chocolate, and there wasn't a sign of Christmas to be seen, no tree, no stockings, no presents, no mistletoe, no lights, no decorations, no cards, no…laughter…just loneliness.

There were no eager-eyed children racing around talking happily of what Santa Claus would bring them. No friends came over bringing good wishes and Christmas cheer. Christmas for Cronus is just another day.

Sometimes though, he wished it were something more.


	12. Anger

Anger

Archie had always had problems controlling his anger. This was something his parents had discussed numerous times, but never more so than right now.

Archie had gotten into another fight at school. His parents honestly had no idea how to help him.

Then a stranger showed up on their doorstep claiming to have a solution to their problem.

He represented an organization that helped youth with anger management problems. He told them that he could enroll Archie in the program right away if they were interested.

Archie's parents were somewhat reluctant at first, but in the end they said yes.


	13. Genius

Genius

Odie's parents were by turns baffled and impressed by his genius. Baffled because they couldn't really explain it and impressed because of all the things he could do.

They often wished they could enroll their brilliant son in some prestigious private school, but they didn't have that kind of money. This is why they were so thrilled when a man came to the door and told them he represented just such a school and that they were eager to offer Odie a full scholarship.

It represented a wonderful opportunity and Odie's parents were quick to say yes. Who wouldn't be?


	14. School

School

Sometimes Theresa's father worried his little girl wasn't feminine enough. She liked clothes and shopping, but how many girls were interested in karate. He'd indulged her; he didn't like seeing her upset, but he didn't understand.

He'd considered sending her to a girl's preparatory school, but there weren't any in the area and he didn't like the idea of her going to boarding school. She complained they didn't spend enough time together.

So when a man showed up and offered Theresa a place at an exclusive girl's school he was so surprised he said yes. He hoped she wouldn't mind.


	15. Model

Model

Neil's mother had always known her son was born to be a model, so when a modeling agency offered him a series of freelance jobs in a city called New Olympia she was only too happy to say yes.

To her it was an obvious choice. Neil was gorgeous and the camera loved him, plus the agency had promised to provide an apartment and pay for his education as long as he was freelancing for them. It was a win-win situation.

Neil's dad wasn't sure about all this, but when it came to his son's career nobody asked his opinion.


	16. Rain

Rain

Rain poured outside the brownstone. Thick drops splashed on the sidewalk and left wet streaks on the windows. Suddenly inspired Archie grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a few words.

_Pitter, patter  
Pitter, patter  
Little drops of rain  
They splash upon the sidewalk  
And run down the windowpane  
Pitter, patter  
Pitter, patter  
Will they never cease?  
Pitter, patter  
Pitter, patter  
All the world's at peace_

Archie stared at the words he'd written for a moment then crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. _What kind of self-respecting warrior writes poems about the rain? _he thought.


	17. Last

Last

Odie was always last. Last to be picked for teams. Last to be told about a trip to the mall or the movies, last in everything.

It was so frustrating. Didn't they think he might like to be kept in the loop instead of finding out what was going on after it was already over? Maybe he wanted to see the new action movie too. Maybe he would have sprung for popcorn, if someone had _asked_ him.

Then there was the team thing. Maybe he wasn't athletic, but he was good at strategy. That should count for something. Shouldn't it?


	18. Leader

Leader

"You're The Leader Jay. Their fate rests in your hands, as does the fate of the world."

The moment Jay heard those words he was certain he was doomed.

How could he lead a group of heroes tasked with saving the world from an egomaniacal god bent on vengeance?

What if he couldn't get the others to listen to him? He'd just met Herry and Atlanta and he didn't know anything about the rest of the team.

How could anyone expect him to take on such a tremendous responsibility? What if he screwed up and they got hurt…or worse?


	19. Brain

Brain

The Brain that's how everyone always thought of Odie. It wasn't as though he didn't possess any other qualities, but somehow it always came back to his intelligence.

Yes, he was smart, but there was more to him than that, so why did no one ever see it?

Why was he the one that was always stuck with the smarty-pants jobs, like doing the research? Doing research didn't require a genius you just needed to be able to read.

He would also appreciate it if other people, like Archie, would listen to his plans when he came up with one.


	20. Brawn

Brawn

Herry stared at the C minus on his Social Studies paper and sighed.

He'd worked so hard. He'd even had Odie fact-check it for him. He'd really believed he'd get a better grade. Odie had even told him that he thought the paper would get him an A or at least a B.

He hated that no matter what he did he never seemed to get grades higher than a C plus. It had been happening for as long as he could remember.

He had come to expect it though because sometimes when you're The Brawn that's all anybody sees.


	21. Hunter

Hunter

Sometimes Atlanta wished she could be more than just The Hunter. Granted, she was the best person on the team at tracking and shooting, but there was more to her than that.

She was smart, maybe not as smart as Odie, but smart enough that she'd figured out how to defeat a harpy when no one else had. In fact, in that situation she had shown she was _smarter_ than Odie.

Why then did her teammates only seem to turn to her when they needed someone who could track or shoot? Couldn't they accept that she had more to offer?


	22. Warrior

Warrior

The Warrior, it sounded pretty violent when Archie thought about it. He had never considered himself to be a particularly violent person, so he couldn't help wondering how he had gotten that position on the team.

Granted, he did possess some formidable fighting skills and he did sometimes let his anger get the best of him, but he still wasn't sure about this warrior thing.

After all, what kind of warrior likes to read epic poetry or _write_ poetry?

It didn't make much sense to him, but if the gods thought he was a warrior, who was he to argue.


	23. Fighter

Fighter

Sometimes, Theresa wasn't sure she wanted to be The Fighter. What did that mean after all? Did it mean she was doomed to fight people all her life? How was it any different from Archie's position as the warrior? Did they really need two experts in fighting on the team?

Then there was her magic. It seemed like she spent more time training with Persephone to use her physic abilities than she did learning fighting skills. If she was supposed to be a fighter then shouldn't it have been the other way around? Why not call her The Physic instead.


	24. Good Looking

Good-Looking

Neil was Good-Looking and he knew it. He also knew that everyone thought he was self-absorbed. Maybe they were right, but maybe they should have taken the time to get the whole story.

For as long as Neil could remember his parents were too busy to spend time with him. They didn't show any interest in him. Instead, they focused on their careers. Eventually, Neil decided that if they didn't care about him he would have to care about himself.

Over time, he became less interested in other people and more concerned about himself. He figured somebody had to be.


	25. Riddle

Riddle

Odie sat at his computer deep in thought. His recent brush with a sphinx had given him the idea to write a riddle. He hoped to be able to come up with something as challenging as the riddle the sphinx had asked him.

After much consideration, this was the result:

More precious than silver, gold or fine gems.  
It's something that lives in the heart of true friends.  
It starts when we're born, but it won't end with death.  
It's something we treasure beyond our final breath.

Now, all he had to do was challenge his friends to solve it.


	26. Love

**A/N: The answer to the riddle in the last chapter is the same as the title of this one.**

Love

Love is a difficult thing to define. Some people say it's a many splendored thing. Others insist it's nothing but a foolish fancy. It all depends on whom you ask.

Cronus for example would say that love is a waste of time. That no matter what you think you feel about another person, eventually they're bound to betray you. Love is a stupid, ridiculous, impossible dream.

Jay and Theresa on the other hand would disagree. When they were together, they thought love was just about the best thing in the world. For them, love truly is a many splendored thing.


	27. Moment

Moment

There's a lot to be said for a moment. One moment can be an eternity and an eternity can be a single moment.

Some moments we wish were over almost as soon as they've begun. Then, there are those moments we wish would last forever.

Archie was having one of those forever moments.

Atlanta was so close he could smell her distinctive wild, woodsy scent. So close, he could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

His lips met hers and they shared a moment they wished could last for eternity. There's a lot to be said for a moment.


	28. Picture

Picture

Zeus stared sadly at the picture on his desk. It was a gift from Rhea, his mother, given to him just before she'd disappeared.

The picture was a painting his mother had done on her wedding day. It showed her and his father, Cronus. She'd told him to keep it close, so he had.

Zeus had heard that a picture was worth a thousand words. He wondered which thousand words this picture represented. What words did his mother hope would come to mind when he looked at it? Why had she given it to him? He would probably never know.


	29. Hindsight

Hindsight

They say hindsight is twenty-twenty. Arachne is one of the few people who can claim to know that from experience.

In hindsight, she realized that she should have turned Cronus over to the gods instead of striking a bargain with him. If she had, she could have saved herself a lot of trouble.

She wouldn't have had to spend time capturing the various heroes or deal with the consequences of their eventual escape. She was just fortunate that Atlanta had interceded on her behalf with the gods. Otherwise, she might have spent the rest of her life as a spider.


	30. Sorry

Sorry

Cronus had been in love once. He still remembered how it felt, the way you gave yourself completely to someone without even knowing it. How happy you were when you were with them, how sad you were when they were gone.

Then he had made a terrible mistake. He had given up the woman he loved more than life itself in a pointless quest for revenge.

Now, he was nothing but an empty man adrift in a sea of broken promises. Two words drifted through his head, words he had never said, words he wished he could say.

I'm sorry.


	31. Forgotten

Forgotten

I'm the forgotten one. The one everyone overlooks. Everybody notices my brothers and sisters, my mother and father, but not me. My job isn't exciting. I never really wanted attention, but a little recognition would be nice.

While the others are out fighting battles and having adventures, I stay home and tend the fire. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have adventures, but if I went out who would keep the home fires burning.

My name is Hestia, goddess of the hearth, sister to Zeus and Hera, daughter of Cronus and Rhea. I am the forgotten goddess.


	32. Brothers

Brothers

"Bye mom," Atlanta called.

"If you're going out take your brothers with you," Atlanta's mother called back.

"I'm going hunting mom," Atlanta replied.

"Good, they could use a little exercise," her mother responded. "Besides you hardly spend any time with them."

"They'll get in my way!" Atlanta protested.

"Come on honey they won't be any trouble," her mom reassured.

Atlanta rolled her eyes. In her opinion, the words brothers and trouble were synonymous, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her go without them.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but they'd better not slow me down."

_Brothers are a pain_, she thought.


	33. Sisters

Sisters

Sisters, Archie decided, existed solely to drive you crazy. Lately, it seemed like he couldn't go anywhere without his little sister wanting to tag along.

"Mom, Archie's going to the movies. Make him take me too."

"Mom, Archie's going to hang out with his friends, I want to go too."

Then, there were the times she wanted him to take _her_ places or play with _her_ friends…

"Mom, I want to go swimming, make Archie take me."

"Mom, we want Archie to play tea party tell him he has to."

_No doubt about it, sisters are a nuisance_, Archie thought.


	34. Fight

Fight

The seasons were fighting…again. First, Spring and Winter…

"It's April it's time for spring!" Spring shouted.

"It's time for spring when I say so," Winter fired back.

"Excuse me? Who's in charge of spring around here?" Spring demanded.

Then Summer and Autumn…

"Why is it that summer lasts until October when the first day of autumn is in September?" Autumn demanded.

"It's called Indian summer," Summer explained.

"What does that mean?" Autumn asked, annoyed.

"It means summer is over when I say it is," Summer snapped.

After a while, Persephone gave up trying to stop them. Nothing worked, anyway.


	35. Coyote

Coyote

"I don't get it," Archie muttered.

"You don't get what?" Atlanta asked.

"I don't get this cartoon," Archie answered. "If that coyote can afford all that junk that never works, why doesn't he buy a bucket of chicken?"

"Maybe he enjoys hunting," Atlanta suggested.

"Then why doesn't he hunt something he can catch?" Archie inquired.

"Perhaps he relishes the thrill of the chase," Atlanta offered.

"He was going to eat a chicken made of mud!" Archie protested. "I think he's after more than thrills and enjoyment!"

"It's just a cartoon, Archie," Atlanta sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Fine," Archie grumbled.


	36. Mosquito

Mosquito…

They tried to warn him, they did, but he wouldn't listen.

"I don't think you should use that floral shampoo," Jay advised.

"I don't think you should spray all that stuff in your hair," Theresa warned.

"I don't think you should use that lotion," Odie advised.

"I think you should wear something light coloured," Atlanta suggested.

"I think you should put on some bug spray," Archie commented.

"You'll be sorry," Herry added.

In the end, it wasn't their fault the mosquitoes ate Neil alive. They tried to warn him, honestly, they did, but Neil was just too stubborn to listen.


	37. Bites

…Bites

A swarm of mosquitoes had chased Neil around the yard for half an hour. The others had tried to warn him not to go outside covered in beauty products without bug spray. He hadn't listened and now he was paying for it…and they were too.

"I'm itchy," Neil whined for the third time in as many minutes.

"It's your own fault Neil," Jay sighed. "You should have used bug spray."

"You shouldn't have put all that stuff in your hair or on your skin either," Theresa added. "Don't you know that stuff attracts bugs?"

"I do now," Neil grumbled.


	38. Trouble

Trouble

"You had better pray this comes out," Cronus snarled.

Agnon stared at the rapidly spreading stain on Cronus' shirt and knew he was in big trouble. If the god of time couldn't get rid of it, he would not hesitate to reign down punishment on the head of his giant servant.

If only he hadn't tripped on that stupid rock, none of this would be happening. He'd only been trying to bring Cronus something to eat. It wasn't his fault. He'd stumbled and the tray had gone flying out of his hands.

He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.


	39. Pranks

Pranks

_We have to stop Atlanta and Theresa_, Jay decided.

First, they'd spiked Neil's shampoo with hair dye turning his hair pink. His outraged shrieks had nearly deafened everyone.

Then, as if that weren't bad enough, Theresa had tormented Herry with fresh baked cookies while Atlanta ran circles around him preventing him from getting to them.

The worst, the absolute worst, however, was their decision to hide Archie's ankle brace. They'd forced everyone to play hot and cold for hours until they found it buried under some clothes in the hamper.

They were out of control. It had to stop today.


	40. Heads

Heads

_This is insane_, Agnon thought as he watched the spectacle unfolding before him. It was bad enough when two of his brothers fought each other, but when it was one brother fighting with himself things took a turn for the weird.

It wasn't often that Agrios' two heads got into a disagreement, but when they did it tended to have some very interesting and unpredictable results. Like the time he wrestled himself and nearly broke both arms.

_They should find the idiot who said two heads are better than one, charge them with terminal stupidity and shoot them_, Agnon decided.


	41. Remember

Remember

Cassie was struggling to remember the events surrounding her visit to New Olympia. Whatever had happened there, she was certain it was important. At least, she thought it was. It was so difficult to be sure, when she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She couldn't even recall why she'd gone to New Olympia in the first place.

Maybe her visit had had something to do with the irritating blonde boy who'd followed her around prattling about his accomplishments.

No, that didn't make sense she'd remember someone so annoying.

What had happened in New Olympia? If only she could remember!


	42. Forget

Forget

More than anything, Apollo wished he could forget.

Forget the anguish on Artemis' face when Orion died.

Forget that he was the one who had challenged her to an archery contest.

Forget that he had known she was shooting at Orion.

Forget that it was his jealousy that had led to Orion's death and Artemis' heartbreak.

Forget that he had never told her the truth and had allowed her to blame herself.

Forget the pain and loneliness he had caused her.

Apollo seemed cursed to remember every detail of that day, but more than anything he wished he could forget.


	43. Misunderstood

Misunderstood

Eris believed she was misunderstood. She couldn't help being the way she was. It was in her nature to be disagreeable and she didn't understand why no one else seemed to realize that.

Everywhere she went the other gods and goddesses were always on her to be less of a troublemaker. Well, it seemed to her that they'd all be really bored without her to stir things up occasionally.

_Grandpa Cronus is the only one who understands me_, she thought remembering the cool new cellphone app he'd given her.

If only everyone else valued her, as much as he did.


	44. Death

Death

Thanatos didn't understand why everyone was so afraid of him. Well, okay maybe he understood it a little. It might possibly have had something to do with the way he tended to sneak up on people or the fact that he turned from a harmless looking old man into a giant flying skeleton.

He did, however get the distinct impression that even if he changed tactics it wouldn't help much. It seemed that mortals were hardwired to fear death. Maybe the next time he crossed paths with those seven heroes he could ask them to shed some light on it.


	45. Ferryman

Ferryman

_I hate this job!_ Charon decided. _I'm sick of_ _ferrying whiny souls to the Underworld!_

He had just had to listen to the victims of a bus crash going on about how they shouldn't be there.

_Take it up with Thanatos or the Fates_, Charon thought. _They're the ones who made a mistake I just ferry souls_.

He sighed. _If I could only convince Thanatos and the Fates to take a holiday_, he mused. _Then maybe Hades would give me some time off_.

He shook his head at his foolishness. _Yeah_ _right like that's_ _ever going to happen_, he thought.


	46. Fate

Fate

_I've had it with heroes_, Atropos fumed. _They're always trying to avoid their fate and they always have friends to help them do it. Just once, I wish they would bow to the inevitable and come quietly instead of running and hiding_.

She knew it was hopeless of course. She knew what heroes were like. If an opportunity to avoid an early death existed, they'd always take it. It seemed that living was preferable to the paradise of Elysian Fields.

They always acted as if she was out to get them too. Their deaths weren't personal it was just…fate.


	47. Duty

Duty

Campe, Jailer of Tartarus was not happy. For millennia, she had maintained an impeccable record. No one had ever escaped Tartarus on her watch, but now that record had gone up in smoke.

Cronus and a few giants had used a rare alignment of the planets to break out of Tartarus. Now they were running loose in the world above causing who knew what kind of trouble. Campe knew it was her duty to return them to Tartarus even though the gods had told her to let these young heroes handle it. She would do her duty no matter what.


	48. Pouring

Pouring

Theresa stared out at the pouring rain and sighed. Jay had promised to take her sailing today, but they'd had to change their plans.

_He'll probably spend the whole day in his room working_, she thought.

A moment later, Jay appeared in her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry we can't go sailing today," he said.

_Here it comes_, Theresa thought, preparing herself for the worst.

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?" Jay offered, surprising her.

Today was going to be a good day after all.

_Maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all_, Theresa thought as she followed Jay downstairs.


	49. Problems

Pouring

Theresa stared out at the pouring rain and sighed. Jay had promised to take her sailing today, but they'd had to change their plans.

_He'll probably spend the whole day in his room working_, she thought.

A moment later, Jay appeared in her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry we can't go sailing today," he said.

_Here it comes_, Theresa thought, preparing herself for the worst.

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?" Jay offered, surprising her.

Today was going to be a good day after all.

_Maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all_, Theresa thought as she followed Jay downstairs.


	50. Dance

Dance

Herry had fought gorgons, faced down monsters of all shapes and sizes and even done battle with a god all without batting an eye, but now he was facing the greatest challenge of all…asking a girl to dance.

Monsters didn't bother him, but the idea of asking a girl, especially this girl, to dance was terrifying. Negative thoughts kept swirling in his brain.

_What if she said no or laughed at him_?

_What if Jay got mad at him for asking her_?

_What if she said yes_?

Facing monsters and gods was easy, asking Theresa to dance was impossible.


	51. Indifference

Indifference

The true opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. Perhaps, if Cronus had understood that he could have defeated the heroes with Eros' bow and arrows. If he had infused the arrows with indifference instead of hate there was a chance he might have succeeded.

He didn't understand that, however, and so he had failed. He probably blamed his giants. He probably thought his loss was due to Eros failing to hit Jay with an arrow, which allowed Jay to interfere, but the truth was he made a mistake. He let his own hate blind him to the truth.


	52. Challenge

Challenge

Odie had come up with a new riddle to challenge his friends and he was enjoying seeing who could answer it.

"Someone puts you in a room with a bathtub full of water and three objects: a spoon, a cup and a bucket," he began. "What is the fastest way to empty the tub?"

His friends looked at him for a minute, wondering why he'd ask a question with such an apparent answer.

"Think carefully," he advised, noting their expressions. "The answer might not be that obvious."

Everyone came up with an answer, but strangely, only Herry got it right.


	53. Kangaroo

**A/N: The answer to the challenge in the last drabble was the very simple PULL THE PLUG!**

Kangaroo

Archie threw his hands up in exasperation.

"This cartoon is even more ridiculous than that coyote one!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta demanded, equally frustrated.

"That must be the stupidest cat in the world," Archie explained. "How else could he mistake a baby kangaroo for a mouse?"

"Well, you have to admit it does kind of look like a mouse," Atlanta pointed out.

"Maybe so," Archie conceded, "but even you have to admit he's pretty dumb to go after something twice his size."

Atlanta had just three words to say to that.

"We chase giants."

Archie shut up.


	54. Surrender

Surrender

"I don't want to. You can't make me," Ares grumbled.

"Well, someone has to do it," Athena fired back.

"Ask Hestia," Ares replied.

"I can't," Athena argued. "She's coming too."

"Well, what about…" Ares began.

Athena cut him off.

"All the goddesses are going," she said, "and everyone else is busy. What are you afraid of anyway?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ares protested.

"Excellent," Hera interjected smoothly. "Then you won't mind looking after the young ones while Athena attends our retreat this weekend."

Ares knew he'd been outmanoeuvered. Surrender was his only option.

"I'll do it," he muttered reluctantly.


	55. Jason

Jason

Jay remembered clearly the first time he learned about Jason. It was long before he discovered that Jason was his distant ancestor, long before he knew about his destiny. Back then, he'd been a child listening to his mother recounting the myths of ancient Greece.

It had all seemed so exciting then, the bold adventures of amazing heroes, heroes who went on incredible quests and returned victorious years later. He remembered fantasizing about what it would be like to lead such an exciting life. Then the dream became reality.

Somehow, it wasn't as exciting when you were actually living it.


	56. Odysseus

Odysseus

After discovering his connection to Odysseus, Odie decided to do some research and learn more about his heroic ancestor, so, of course, he turned to the Internet.

He read accounts of the Trojan War and Odysseus' wanderings afterward. It amazed Odie that no matter what challenges life seemed to send Odysseus he managed to find a way to get through them. He'd faced monsters, witches, storms, and shipwrecks, a never-ending list of catastrophes and calamities and still made it home to his wife and son.

Odie just hoped that he and the rest of the team would be that lucky.


	57. Hercules

Hercules

Herry sat spellbound listening to Hercules recounting the details of his labours, twelve difficult and dangerous tasks he'd completed in his youth. Herry could tell his mentor was very proud of his accomplishments. He wondered what it must have felt like to do so many impressive things without any help.

Later, he learned that Hercules hadn't _exactly_ done all the things he claimed. Herry wondered how Hercules had gotten credit for the things he hadn't accomplished himself. Herry knew who'd really done them of course, and he thought Hercules did too. Herry had left him that golden apple after all.


	58. Atalanta

Atalanta

Atlanta always enjoyed Artemis' stories about her ancestor Atalanta, especially the ones where she was showing up some dumb guy. Whether she was drawing first blood in the hunt for the Calydonian boar, travelling with the Argonauts in the quest for the Golden Fleece, or beating her potential suitors in a footrace, Atalanta seemed like the perfect role model to her descendant.

The only story about Atalanta that Atlanta really hated was the one where Melanion beat her in a footrace. Atlanta would never let a guy do something like that to her. Not even Archie, no chance, no way.


	59. Achilles

Achilles

Archie loved epic poetry, not that he wanted anyone else to know that, and he'd read The Iliad dozens of times. He always enjoyed reading about the triumphs of Achilles. He'd even fantasized about leading a life similar to Achilles', minus the dying part, of course.

Now he was living the life of a hero, but it wasn't anything like he'd expected. He'd dreamed about being a leader, but he was relieved not to have that responsibility. How had his ancestor managed to lead a group of warriors into battle? Archie had enough to do just looking out for himself.


	60. Theseus

Theseus

After discovering that she was a descendent of Theseus, Theresa realized she knew very little about her heroic ancestor, so she decided to learn more about him. What she discovered shocked her.

While Theseus had performed many brave acts, including killing several dangerous outlaws and the Minotaur, he had also done many foolish things as well. He had kidnapped Helen of Sparta and as a result, her brothers nearly destroyed Athens. When he finally returned from a failed quest to help his friend, Peirithous, abduct Persephone his foolish actions, cost him both the throne of Athens and eventually his life.


	61. Narcissus

Narcissus

Neil didn't think he was ever going to get the hang of this hero thing and being a descendent of Narcissus didn't help.

He'd heard the whole story from Aphrodite, how Narcissus had fallen in love with his own reflection in a pool of water and couldn't bear to leave his own sight. Although, who could blame him if he had such killer cheekbones and…

Neil pulled himself out of his musings with a jolt. When would he learn to stop being so self-centered? Hadn't Nemesis cursing him with the Midas touch taught him anything?

_I guess not_, he thought.


	62. Jerk

Jerk

_What a jerk_, Lydia fumed as she stormed down the street. _I can't believe I thought he wanted to go out with me_.

At first, when he'd suggested that they should hang out looking good together, she'd thought he was joking. Then he'd started talking about how great it was being beautiful. Looking back, Lydia realized that she should have ditched him long before they got to the restaurant, that arrogant idiot only wanted to talk about himself.

Finally, having decided she couldn't stand listening to him talk, another minute, Lydia stormed out. She couldn't believe how self-absorbed he was.

**A/N: This drabble is from the perspective of the girl Neil goes out with briefly at the beginning of "Golden Boy". She's never mentioned by name during the episode, but during the credits they mention someone named Lydia, so I am assuming that's her name.**


	63. Date

Date

It took practically forever, but Herry finally managed to work up the courage to ask Theresa on a date. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone well.

First, they couldn't agree on a restaurant. She wanted to go somewhere vegetarian and Herry wanted to go somewhere that served meat.

Next, they couldn't agree on which movie to see. Herry thought Theresa would like the new romantic comedy, but she wanted to go see the new horror picture.

By the end of the night they'd both reached the same conclusion, they had absolutely nothing in common, it was better for them to stay friends.


	64. Perfect

Perfect

_Practice makes perfect_, Jay thought as he played a game of chess with Hera.

_Practice makes perfect_, Odie thought as he solved a series of brainteasers Hermes and the Techno-Greeks had devised specifically to challenge him.

_Practice makes perfect_, Herry thought as he arm-wrestled with Hercules.

_Practice makes perfect_, Atlanta thought as she worked on her shooting with Artemis.

_Practice makes perfect_, Archie thought as he raced through Ares' latest obstacle course.

_Practice makes perfect_, Theresa thought as she worked on her mind reading skills with Persephone.

_I am perfect_, Neil thought as he studied his reflection in his mirror.


	65. Valentine

Valentine

The day Cronus hates more than any other is Valentine's Day. He has never seen the sense of a holiday celebrating something as trivial and transient as love. He believes love is a pointless waste of time.

It wasn't always that way. Once he knew the joys of love. Then his wife betrayed him, at least, that's how he chose to perceive her actions, leaving him to rot for millennia in Tartarus prison.

He had never tried to find her. He didn't care. That's what he told himself anyway. Sometimes it's easier to live with a lie than the truth.


	66. Sorrow

Sorrow

Sorrow enveloped Herry like a thick wet blanket as he stared down at the headstone marking his grandmother's grave. Even after ten years, it's still hard to believe she's gone. Sometimes, he wonders if the pain will ever go away.

He knows that she's at peace, but that doesn't make it any easier. He catches himself wondering if she's in Elysian Fields. He knows she wasn't technically a hero, but he can't help feeling it would only be just for her to be there waiting for him.

One day, perhaps, he'll see her again, but now there is only sorrow.


End file.
